Un amigo no tan imaginario
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Al principio les pareció normal y tierno... cuando se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. ¡Aparición de Laughing Jack!
1. Chapter 1

Las notas de un acordeón interrumpieron su sueño, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado con molestia o miedo ante el sonido pero el no, él sonrió y se levantó rápidamente pues sabia a la perfección que esa lenta tonada significaba que su amigo había ido a visitarlo.

Se calzo los tenis rojos que le encantaba usar y salió por la ventana hacia el oscuro jardín sin un atisbo de miedo, estaba en su casa y la oscuridad nunca le causo aversión además su amigo no permitiría que nada lo dañara. Siguió la melodía hasta que la luz lunar le permitió ver a su único amigo; un hombre alto y delgado que tocaba un viejo acordeón, todo él era solo dos colores: blanco y negro incluso su nariz que era cónica.

-_…the weasel_\- unisonó el ultimo verso con su amigo, un simpático payaso.

-Buenas noches Dami, mi querido niño –saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Jack –respondió sonriendo.

-Oh pequeño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre completo? –dio tres levísimos golpecitos con su dedo al niño en la nariz. – Soy Laughing Jack, repite conmigo: Laughing Jack.

-Yo prefiero decirte Jack.

Era un día realmente extraño en Gotham, no, no estaba lloviendo balas o explosiones; ni siquiera se oían las patrullas persiguiendo algún desquiciado paciente de Arkham, eso era normal en la ciudad oscura. En cambio había un aura de tranquilidad y paz, el sol resplandecía como nunca y el ambiente estaba lleno del trinar de aves y risas de niños. Aun más raro que eso, Damian Wayne se encontraba en el parque. Ok eso no era tan extraño, al menos no hasta hace unos meses atrás; el Wayne menor solía ir ahí con su mejor (y único) amigo Colin Wilkes pero este fue adoptado y junto con su nueva familia se mudó al otro lado del país así que Damian se quedó solo; su familia tenía sus propios asuntos que atener y no tenían tiempo para él.

Por eso cada que tenía un tiempo libre salía a caminar por la contaminada Gotham, tal vez encontrara algo interesante que pudiera captar su atención. Y ese día lo encontró. Una pequeña multitud de niños rodeaban algo o a alguien, curioso se acercó, no le daba buena espina o quizás era porque en las dos horas que llevaba ahí no vio a ningún adulto.

-¡Venga uno, vengan todos! ¡Sean grandes o pequeños! Para ver al mejor payaso de todos, el único, el inigualable ¡Laughing Jack!

_'Round and 'round the cobbler's bench  
the monkey chased the weasel,  
the monkey thought 'twas all in fun  
Pop! __Goes the weasel._

Se acercó y vio a un payaso tocando el acordeón mientras los niños lo miraban con una extraña alegría, como si estuvieran…

_A penny for a spool of thread  
A penny for a needle,  
That's the way the__money__goes,  
Pop! __Goes the weasel._

__Su línea de pensamiento se cortó, la canción le pareció sin sentido pero entretenida y antes de darse cuenta se quedó viendo el acto de aquel singular payaso.

___A half a pound of tupenny rice,  
A half a pound of treacle.  
Mix it up and make it nice,  
Pop! Goes the weasel._

_Up and down the London road,  
In and out of the Eagle,  
That's the way the money goes,  
Pop! __Goes the weasel._

El susodicho sujeto realizo actos propios de su oficio y unos cuantos de magia tan buenos que a pesar de saber que eran simples trucos Damian no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verlos. Cerca de una hora paso antes de que el sol comenzara a esconderse, Laughing Jack apareció una gran cantidad de dulces la cual repartió entre toda su audiencia; Damian tomo unos cuantos y se retiró, un par de calles después los tiro a la basura, una lección que le había costado aprender era no comer cosas que te de un desconocido.

Llego a la enorme mansión que llamaba casa y la encontró vacía como últimamente, solo Titus y Alfred (el gato) sus mascotas se encontraban, sus hermanos y hermanas se encontraban en sus propias misiones o en otras ciudades, el mayordomo (que para el era como un abuelo) estaba en Inglaterra en una muy merecidas y necesitadas vacaciones; y su padre, bueno él llegaba casi a la hora de la patrulla.

Suspirando se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo antes de alistarse para salir con su padre a recorrer las calles de Gotham.

Una agotadora patrulla después

Arrastrando los pies llego hasta su cama y sin más reparos se dejó caer en ella, no importaba que tan exigente hubiera sido su entrenamiento los golpes de Bane dolían. A pesar del cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño, rodo en la amplia cama pero no podía dormir; hasta que escucho un acordeón. No supo si en realidad lo oía o solo era su subconsciente reproduciendo la tonada que había escuchado esa tarde.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien ya casi nos acercamos a lo bueno, pero por lo pronto...

* * *

Despertó un tanto sobresaltado, había tenido una pesadilla y si bien estaba acostumbrado a ellas esa era diferente, no había enemigos furiosos y deseosos de su sangre en su lugar los cuerpos desmembrados, calcinados, destripados y demás fueron los que ocuparon su retorcida mente. Pero no le dio importancia, tan solo intento concentrarse en otra cosa como por ejemplo el hecho de que Titus saltara sobre él y le estuviera babeando la cara.

Como ese día tampoco tenía nada que hacer (era un chico listo, la tarea escolar no era problema para el) y tampoco quería entrenar hasta desfallecer salió a caminar por la ciudad terminando como siempre en aquel parque.

"_Quizás debería venir aquí primero en vez de divagar por las calles"_ sintió una especie de deja vu al ver una pequeña aglomeración de niños en el centro del lugar, por un segundo pensó en dar la media vuelta e irse pero decidió quedarse a ver qué ocurría; oh sorpresa cuando se encontró con el mismo peculiar payaso del día anterior.

_A penny for a spool of thread  
A penny for a needle,  
That's the way the__money__goes,  
Pop! __Goes the weasel_

Y de nuevo esa canción.

Y de nuevo se quedó a ver el acto.

Y de nuevo los niños se maravillaban con Laughing Jack.

Y de nuevo no había ningún adulto cerca.

Los siguientes tres días Damian fue puntualmente al parque para ver la actuación del payaso, siempre era lo mismo y a la vez no lo era. En cada ocasión Laughing Jack ejecuto actos diferentes así que su querida audiencia no se aburría, sin embargo lo que volvió esos días en especies de deja vu radicaba en que nunca había un adulto cerca; ni un policía, algún vendedor y mucho menos una madre o padre preocupados.

Era como si Laughing Jack tuviera el poder de desaparecer a todo aquel mayor de diez años.

Al cuarto día Damian llego mucho antes. No, no era porque quisiera pasar más tiempo con el enigmático payaso, solo quería despejar su mente. Se sentó bajo un enorme árbol y oculto el rostro entre sus rodillas, así nadie vería el leve moretón que tenía en la mejilla izquierda.

La noche anterior, cuando volvían de patrullar las peligrosas calles de Gotham tuvo fuerte una discusión con su padre ¿la razón? Damian pensó que era divertido lanzarle al Joker sus propios pasteles explosivos. A Batman no le hizo ni puta gracia. No fue nada del otro mundo, gritos, miradas retadoras, lo mismo de siempre pero en determinado momento Bruce se alteró tanto por la irresponsabilidad de su hijo menor que le dio una bofetada. El acto los sorprendió a todos (Red Hood y Red Robin habían permanecido al margen, esperando una señal para intervenir pero no la vieron a tiempo); Bruce jamás había llegado a ese punto con sus hijos durante una discusión, con ninguno, ni siquiera con Jason. Damian entreabrió los labios impresionado ya que nunca su padre había levantado su mano contra él. _"Esta vez sí lo hice enojar"_ pensó reprimiendo el impulso de llevar una de sus manitas hacia la mejilla que le escocía.

Inmediatamente el mayor quiso disculparse pero Damian se retiró sin decir una palabra, lo siguió y como esperaba se había encerrado en su habitación. No queriendo empeorar las cosas decidió darle su espacio y hablar con él en la mañana.

Pero esa charla no llego, Bruce tuvo que ir urgentemente a Wayne Enterprise por unos problemas que habían surgido además de que su hijo seguía encerrado.

Por otro lado Damian no había dormido mucho, toda la noche le dio cientos de vueltas al suceso; no entendía porque su padre reacciono de esa forma ni porque le afectaba tanto, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes (gracias al entrenamiento que su madre le infligió) mucho más fuertes y dolorosos, tanto que esa cachetada era nada en comparación. Pero es que ni siquiera Talía se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima, no directamente.

Ignoro los llamados de sus hermanos pidiéndole que saliera y desayunara (tampoco era que hubieran insistido mucho) y salió por la ventana de su habitación para dirigirse al parque que solía ir.

Mientras meditaba que era esa extraña sensación que tenía en el pecho tres chicos se acercaron lentamente hasta él. Deberían rondar los diecisiete a juzgar por sus rasgos que ciertamente no denotaban benevolencia pero a Damian eso no le llamo la atención, después de todo él era Robin y esos simples sujetos no podrían dañarlo.

-Hey ¿no sabes que estas en territorio privado? –Pregunto un castaño de ojos miel que se puso frente a él.

-Es un lugar público –contradijo desinteresado –no pueden prohibirme estar aquí.

-Mark es un niño no lo molestes.

-Cállate Julius, ahora tu –señalo a Damian. –Dame tu dinero.

-¿En serio Mark, vas a robarle a un niño? –el otro chico tenía un gesto de "has caído tan bajo"

-Si ¿y?

-Largo imbéciles –espeto Damian comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-A mí no me hables así mocoso.

-Déjalo es solo un niño –dijo el tercer chico –mejor vamos a…

-¿Tú también Alex? Cállense y déjenme atender este negocio.

Uno de los chicos (Julius) acaricio el cabello de Damian a lo que este respondió con un manotazo que a la vez lo rasguño. –Oh el gatito tiene garras… literalmente.

-Déjate de tonterías mocoso y danos todo lo que traigas.

-Tt, no tengo porque mantener a unos inútiles como ustedes.

-Muy bien ya me hartaste –Mark saco una navaja y la acerco al redondo rostro del menor –obedece o…

-¡Aléjense de él! – El grito asombro a los cuatro, habrían podido jurar que no había nadie más en el parque.

-Laughing Jack –susurro Damian al reconocer a su "salvador".

-Oww tu amiguito payaso vino en tu ayuda. Patético.

-Largo de aquí, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo –Laughing se iba acercando al grupo. – Déjenlo en paz.

Los tres gandules dejaron al menor y se abalanzaron sobre el payaso bicolor, creían que podrían ganarle con facilidad después de todo ellos eran tres y fornidos en cambio él era un simple payasito anoréxico. Sin embargo el payasito anoréxico esquivo todos sus ataques y se los devolvió con excelente precisión.

Ganchos al hígado, patadas a la mandíbula, topetazos, ¿quién diría que el payaso fuera tan hábil? Al verse perdidos los pandilleros salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Laughing se sacudió las manos en un gesto victorioso y soberbio, luego miro al niño. -¿Estas bien?

-Si… gracias. –Respondió aturdido, jamás espero que algo así podría pasar. _"Justo cuando creí haberlo visto todo…"_

-De nada pequeño –Laughing Jack sonrió enormemente. – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Damian –la sonrisa de Laughing cayo – ¿sucede algo?

-Te lastimaron –toco levemente el moretón en la mejilla del niño.

-No es nada –tapo con sus deditos la marca –; desaparecerá en unos días.

Laughing abrió un bolso negro con grandes estrellas blancas –que Damian no había visto- y comenzó a rebuscar en él. La curiosidad –característica de todo niño –invadió a Damian pero se abstuvo de preguntar, algo le decía que era mejor si se quedaba callado. Instantes después el de cabello alborotado saco un frasquito y lo abrió, tomo algo de la pomada que tenía con sus largos dedos y los acerco al niño.

-¿Qué es eso? –A veces la curiosidad iba acompañada de la desconfianza.

-No te preocupes pequeño, solo es algo que hará desaparecer ese feo moretón que tienes. –Aplico con cuidado la pomada verde sobre la piel del niño y luego saco un espejo que puso frente a Damian. – ¿Lo ves? ¡Adiós moretón malo!

-Wow –se sorprendió al ver que efectivamente había desaparecido.

-Te lo dije. Ahora, ¿quieres una paleta? –sonrió otra vez.

-Ahmm… no gracias.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ah ya se, seguro prefieres un chocolate, o unas galletas o…

-No gracias no quiero nada –en ese momento su estómago sonó reclamando algo de comida.

-Pues parece que tu pancita no piensa lo mismo.

Renuente acepto las galletas que el payaso le ofrecía, era raro pero Laughing Jack le inspiraba confianza. Había algo en su sonrisa, en su presencia que le hacía sentir seguro.

Un par de horas después la multitud infantil se fue congregando a su alrededor, los niños querían ver el acto de su payaso favorito y él nunca los decepcionaría así que comenzó su show maravillándolos como siempre. Y Damian se quedó ahí como si no tuviera otro lugar al cual ir, sin importarle que sus hermanos pudieran estar preocupados por el; prefería quedarse con ese payaso que lo defendió.

Cuando termino el espectáculo el sol comenzaba a caer así que todos los niños comenzaron a correr hacia sus casas.

Damian disfrutaba de una tarde tranquila en el jardín de la mansión mientras dibujaba, últimamente su humor estaba mejor que nunca y eso se lo debía a su nuevo amigo.

-Hola Dami, ¿qué haces? –Stheph abrazo por el cuello al pelinegro.

-¿No es obvio? Dibujo –alzo los ojos para ver a la chica que poso su barbilla sobre su cabeza. – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hoy hace unas horas. ¿Te he dicho lo sorprendente que es tu talento?

-Algunas veces.

-Vamos adentro quiero un jugo.

-Pues ve por el –dijo retomando su trabajo.

-Anda vamos –Damian rodo los ojos pero asintió, sabía lo insistente que podía ser la cuarta Robin. – ¿Y dime cómo has estado?

-Bien.

Ya en la cocina se sentaron a platicar mientras comían algunas galletas de Alfred; Stephanie quería mucho a Damian, era como su hermanito y el no poder estar tanto como quisiera con él le desagradaba pero intentaba aprovechar al máximo su tiempo juntos. En algún momento Damian se levantó al baño y la chica, buscando algo con que entretenerse en lo que volvía se puso a ojear el cuaderno de bocetos. Uno tras otro eran prueba de la habilidad que tenía el niño para plasmar lo que veía en el papel: edificios, flores, Titus persiguiendo luciérnagas, incluso los miembros de su familia, todos con gran detalle.

Pero hubo uno que le llamo particularmente la atención, un payaso vestido de blanco y negro; mas no era el único había otros. Tocando el acordeón, sujetando globos, en la entrada de un circo; ese payaso era recurrente en la obra de su "hermano" ¿pero porque? ¿Qué significaba?

-¿Te gustan?

Se sobresaltó un poco al oír la pregunta, estaba tan absorta en los dibujos que no vio llegar al chico. – Si son muy buenos. Dami ¿quién es él? –pregunto mostrándole un dibujo donde el payaso salía con las manos llenas de al parecer dulces.

-Laughing Jack, un payaso que es mi amigo –respondió mordiendo otra galleta.

"_¡Oh un amigo imaginario, que tierno!"_

* * *

¿Qué imaginan que sucederá? ¿Dami sera una victima mas de LJ?

¿Quejas, sugerencias, comentarios?


	3. Chapter 3

-Oigan chicos tengo que decirles… sobre Damian –una misteriosa sonrisa cruzo sus labios.

Sthehanie, Cassandra, Jason y Tim (Dick se quedó con Bruce haciendo quien sabe que) se habían reunido en el departamento de la primera Batgirl; llevaban semanas sin verse y tenían mucho de que platicar… por ejemplo el reciente descubrimiento que hizo la rubia sobre el babybat.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –Pregunto interesada la pelirroja.

-Ayer estuve conversando con él y descubrí algo curioso –los demás se inclinaron un poco sobre la mesa esperando esa información. – ¡Tiene un amigo imaginario!

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Es cierto! ¿Y saben qué? Es un payaso, miren –saco un dibujo que le había regalado y se los mostro. – Aunque no entiendo porque es un payaso con esos colores.

-Bueno él siempre ha dicho que no le gustan los payasos y quizás esta es una manera de superar su aversión a ellos –explico pensativa Cass.

-Y no es como si su vida fuera muy colorida, supongo que por eso solo usa blanco y negro –dijo Jason recargando la cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

-Y las garras y colmillos… bueno, Damian tiene una imaginación macabra –comento Tim analizando la imagen que paso de mano en mano. – ¿Por qué serán tan largos sus brazos, y la nariz?

-Chicos están pasando por alto lo más importante: la razón de esta creación… me refiero –explico Bárbara al ver los gestos de confusión –a que los amigos imaginarios son comunes en la infancia no a la edad que tiene Damian y por lo general se crean para suplir una deficiencia de cariño; en otras palabras Damian se siente solo y por eso creo un ser fantástico con quien pasar el tiempo.

Un incómodo silencio siguió a las palabras de la primera Batgirl, los murciélagos sintieron aguijonazos de culpa y remordimiento en sus nucas, habían dejado al más pequeño solo así que recurrió a su propia mente para no sentirse tan abandonado… ¿Qué clase de hermanos eran?

"_Pero no más, desde ahora le hare saber lo mucho que lo quiero"_ pensaron haciéndose la promesa de pasar más tiempo con el niño.

-Oigan, ¿deberíamos decirle a Dick o Bruce? –pregunto tímidamente Stheph, no sabían cómo reaccionarían los mayores al enterarse, de por si no fue fácil que el menor viera a Bruce como una figura paterna y que Dick le perdonara al murciélago mayor todas las veces que hizo llorar al niño ¿cómo para agregarle esto a la lista? No gracias.

-Por ahora no –respondió Babs –, primero veamos que tal es ese payaso, por si tenemos que enviarlo al psicólogo.

Los demás asintieron en silencio, trataban de recordar algún comportamiento inusual en el niño pero al poco tiempo desistieron, era imposible; Damian nunca fue un niño normal ¿cómo poder compararlo con el resto si muy pocos habían pasado por lo que él?

Esa noche se habían dividido en duplas para patrullar, extrañamente Batgirl y Robin iban juntos cuando lo normal era que fueran con Nightwing o Spoiler. Se encontraban en una azotea vigilando, la ciudad estaba muy tranquila y no creían que fuera buena señal aunque quizás solo estaban siendo paranoicos (algo que se les habría pegado de Bruce); Bárbara meditaba sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando un sonido llamo su atención. No era un grito de auxilio o una explosión, era algo que nunca pensó escuchar…

-¿Estas tarareando la comadreja? –Pregunto extrañada la primera Batgirl, el niño se encogió de hombros pero asintió.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-No creí que la conocieras.

-Hasta hace poco no, pero me la enseño Jack.

-¿Quién es Jack? –Trato de parecer interesada, ella sabía a quién se refería pero no podía decir que Stheph les conto su secreto.

-Un amigo.

-Oh, nunca habías hablado de él.

-Lo conocí hace poco, hace dos semanas.

"_Bueno no es mucho tiempo, ¿pero porque…? Hace dos semanas fue su recital de piano… al que nadie de la familia fue tal vez ese fue el detonante para crear al sustituto. Oh pobrecito ¿tanto te descuida tu familia Dami? ¿Tan poco le importas que no puede cancelar por un rato sus compromisos y dedicarte ese pequeño lapso?"_

-Rob…

-Mira dos ladrones… -inmediatamente el niño salto a detener el asalto, Bárbara se quedó un momento antes de seguirlo.

"_No parece que su amigo sea "malo" o que confunda su realidad… quizás si le prestamos un poco de atención este desaparezca y Damian sea un niño normal. Pero los niños normales tienen amigos imaginarios, ¿entonces Dami si es normal? O por lo menos lo más que se pueda siendo de esta familia"_

Gordon les comento su descubrimiento al resto y entre todos decidieron que era hora de comportarse como los buenos hermanos mayores que se suponía debían ser. Así que convencieron a Dick de unírseles (lo cual no fue tan difícil) y pasar TODO el fin de semana con el menor.

Era viernes "inhábil" los maestros no darían clases en su escuela en cambio habría reuniones con los padres, al no ser necesaria su presencia Damian pensó quedarse en cama hasta tarde… lástima que sus hermanos no pensaran lo mismo.

-¡Arriba pequeño demonio!

Todos, TODOS aparecieron en su habitación con sartenes que usaron como despertador. Sin embargo el bulto en la cama no se destapo ni siquiera se movió. Bajo las cálidas cobijas Damian suspiro débilmente, lo normal hubiera sido que les arrojara cuchillos y los corriera para volver a dormir pero estaba cansado, no tenía ánimos o fuerzas para hacerlo; el azote del metal se volvió a escuchar esta vez acompañado de una mano que lo zarandeo del hombro y varios pies que saltaban en su cama.

Gruño por lo bajo resignado a levantarse, cuando se proponían algo nada detenía a sus hermanos para lograrlo y si querían arrebatarle la comodidad de su capullo de cobijas… pues harían lo que pudieran.

-¿Qué quieren tan temprano? –Medio pregunto medio gruño sentándose, al instante Dick lo cargo y lo abrazo.

-¡Vamos a pasar todo el fin de semana contigo!

-¿No podían esperar un par de horas? –Bostezando recargo la cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de su hermano mayor. –Tengo sueño.

Dick miro a los otros, todos tenían una mirada de culpa realmente el chiquillo estaba que se caía de sueño y eso solo ocurría cuando tenía pesadillas. El mayor lo sostuvo mejor y lo movió para verle el rostro, tenía unas notables ojeras bajo los ojos, también se veía más pálido. En definitiva necesitaba dormir más.

Así que lo recostó y se acomodó junto a él para hacerle compañía, los demás lo imitaron y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos.

Bruce suspiro cansado a la par que cerraba la puerta, había que tenido una reunión con el maestro de Damian y si bien el chico no había tenido problemas ni con las materias ni con sus compañeros si hubo algo que le inquieto un poco. Según el docente, su hijo había dibujado a un singular personaje durante la clase de arte: un payaso blanquinegro. Y como si no fuera poca la sorpresa de que precisamente fuera un payaso dado a la aversión que sabía tenía el chiquillo hacia esa profesión se venía enterando de que el dibujo era una representación gráfica de su amigo imaginario; lo que llevo a la pregunta obligada: _"¿su hijo pasa mucho tiempo solo, señor Wayne?"_

"_Por lo general no, siempre están las mascotas que lo siguen a cada lugar que vaya, pero si se refiere a que si pasamos tiempo con el… pues no, cada quien tiene sus responsabilidades y no hay tiempo para Damian así que eso ha orillado a mi hijo a refugiarse en su mente ¿por qué, de que le sorprende? ¿Damian no le dijo que su madre lo abandono, yo "morí", reviví y aun así no estoy a su lado?"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

Como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable por no estar cuando su pequeño lo necesitaba.

¿Pero porque hasta ahora se enteraba? ¿Por qué Damian no le había platicado sobre él?

"_¿Ya olvidaste lo que sucedió la otra noche? ¿Así como quieres que te tenga confianza?"_

Desde esa pelea no había vuelto a hablar con el menor así que subió para disculparse y de paso tratar ese asunto del payaso.

Le enterneció lo que encontró, sus murcielaguitos estaban acurrucados unos contra otros profundamente dormidos; pasaba de medio día pero aun así no tuvo corazón para levantarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Conocen la técnica del miel y el hacha? Primero dicen o hacen algo dulce y tierno, después ¡bam! Dejan caer el hacha. Pues bien, el capítulo anterior (y principio de este) son la miel… hora de que caiga el hacha, ¿cuántos y quiénes la sufrirán?

* * *

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde fueron despertando, habían dormido más de cinco horas pero sentían que aun debían dormir un par más. Si no fuera porque el hambre es canija y sus estómagos retumbaban clamando comida. Bajaron tranquilamente en fila india hasta la cocina, Alfred no estaba así que debían arreglárselas solos.

Decidieron hacer huevos con jamón pero no contaban con que "inexplicablemente" uno se rompería en la cabeza de Tim lo cual inicio una batalla entre todos donde los bandos no existían y todos eran enemigos.

Al final pidieron pizza.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde limpiando el desastre que habían hecho (¿cómo había gomitas pegadas al techo? No sabían, ni siquiera recordaban que hubieran gomitas en la casa). Al terminar eligieron unas cuantas películas para verlas junto con Bruce, pero su plan cambio pues solo quedaron los chicos; Stheph, Babs y Cass los dejaron. Kara las invito a pasar la noche con ella y renuentes aceptaron, a pesar del plan que tenían de pasar más tiempo con el pequeño debían admitir –aunque les doliera un poco –los chicos eran más unidos a Damian.

A Bruce le pareció extraña la actitud que sus hijos mayores para con el pequeño, les estaban poniendo más atención de la normal, demasiada. Normalmente el menú cuando Alfred no estaba eran toneladas de comida chatarra pero ahora habían pedido la cena al restaurante favorito de Damian, ¿el problema? Era comida vegetariana ¡Jason estaba comiendo verduras! Consiguieron su helado favorito, no peleaban con él, le daban la razón… ¿qué estarían tramando?

"_¿Será que se han enterado del amigo imaginario y también se sienten culpables?"_

El tiempo pasa tranquilo hasta que Damian ya no lo soporta le parece irreal lo que ocurre así que hace una pregunta que –involuntariamente– hace que su familia se estremezca.

– ¿Quién se está muriendo, ustedes o yo?

Por varios segundos nadie dice nada, nadie se mueve hasta que volviendo a tomar control de si Dick toma la mano del menor y pregunta: – ¿Por qué dices eso Dami?

–En toda la noche no se han peleado, son MUY amables –algo que nunca han hecho–, pusieron "Forrest Gump" la cual odian, ¿quieres que siga? –Aunque la pregunta era para Dick los tres hermanos negaron con la cabeza. –Así que díganme, ¿qué está pasando?

–Nada Dami, solo… solo queríamos que tuvieras buenos recuerdos –responde Tim cohibido por la mirada analítica de su hermanito, sabe que no le cree que sospecha hay un motivo oculto para su actitud.

–Sí, no todo tiene que ser peleas entre nosotros. Somos hermanos. –Aunque no lo demuestra, Jason también se siente incómodo pero no dirá la verdad, han pactado no revelar la información que tienen sobre Damian. Mucho menos frente a Bruce y Dick.

"_Muy bien, hagamos como que les creo"_. Damian les sonrió antes de volver su atención a la pantalla dejando el tema de lado. Jason y Tim suspiran imperceptiblemente pero saben que no estará tranquilo hasta que le digan la verdadera razón, nunca antes habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, cuando lo llaman "Dami" es para molestarlo, a ninguno le gusta el helado de choco menta solo a él y por lo general se quejan de eso y de que escoja ver "Forrest Gump". Es normal que dude, que piense que las cosas no están bien o que se trate de una trampa.

La película termina y todos se van a dormir, Damian aún tiene la sensación de que le ocultan algo pero se dice que solo esta paranoico así que trata de no pensar más en eso y trata de descansar.

.

.

.

Las notas de un acordeón interrumpieron su sueño, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado con molestia o miedo ante el sonido pero el no, él sonrió y se levantó rápidamente pues sabia a la perfección que esa lenta tonada significaba que su amigo había ido a visitarlo.

Se calzo los tenis rojos que le encantaba usar y salió por la ventana hacia el oscuro jardín sin un atisbo de miedo, estaba en su casa y la oscuridad nunca le causo aversión además su amigo no permitiría que nada lo dañara. Siguió la melodía hasta que la luz lunar le permitió ver a su único amigo; un hombre alto y delgado que tocaba un viejo acordeón, todo él era solo dos colores: blanco y negro incluso su nariz que era cónica.

-_…the weasel_\- unisonó el ultimo verso con su amigo, un simpático payaso.

-Buenas noches Dami, mi querido niño –saludo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches Jack –respondió sonriendo.

-Oh pequeño, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre completo? –dio tres levísimos golpecitos con su dedo al niño en la nariz. – Soy Laughing Jack, repite conmigo: Laughing Jack.

-Yo prefiero decirte Jack.

–No podre ganarte ¿verdad?

–No –sonrió otra vez. Cuando Laughing Jack estaba cerca era normal que sonriera.

– ¿Cómo has estado mi querido niño?

–Bien –respondió dudoso.

– ¿Seguro?

–Si es solo que… mis hermanos…

– ¿Te lastimaron? –Pregunto preocupado.

–No… –Escucho los ladridos de Titus desde su habitación. – ¿Por qué ladra? –Murmuro.

–Quizás sabe que estoy aquí –respondió con un deje de molestia en su voz. –Ya vez que me odia.

Cierto, el perro detestaba al payaso bicolor, siempre que este visitaba al niño Titus lo atacaba, le gruñía. Intentaba alejarlo de su dueño.

–Está muy inquieto, debo volver.

–No, quédate un rato más, vamos a jugar.

Los ladridos seguían, creando una necesidad en Damian de calmarlo. –Después, Titus me necesita. Adiós –agito su mano despidiéndose y corrió de nuevo a su habitación, no quería despedirse de Jack pero Titus le preocupo.

Trepo hasta alcanzar la ventana, gracias a la luz de la luna vio que el animal estaba al pie de la cama en una postura de ataque, como si en cualquier momento se le fuera echar encima a un enemigo.

–Hey, tranquilo. –Despacio se acercó, le acaricio detrás de las orejas y al instante el can se tranquilizó.

.

.

.

Le fue imposible sacar a Titus de su cama así que el perro durmió junto a él ocupando la mitad de la cama. Un lastimero sollozo se adentra entre la bruma de sus sueños, gira tratando alejarse del sonido más este se repite así que abre los ojos y se sorprende al no verlo.

– ¿Titus? –Nada. Espabila para buscarlo y lo que encuentra le hiela la sangre…

–Lo siento ¿te despertamos? –Laughing Jack está ahí, sus manos se han vuelto garras que clavo en el abdomen y patas de Titus, su pobre perro llora quedito, le duele, tiene miedo. –Hey Dami ¿quieres jugar?

Damian quiere correr, atacar al payaso que creyó su amigo… quiere tomar a Titus y gritar, alertar a su familia ellos lo protegerían sin embargo Laughing le tapa la boca, sus brazos han crecido, se enroscan en su cuerpo inmovilizándolo, no puede defenderse. Laughing lo alza en vilo y se dirigen a la ventana, no sabe qué sucederá y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se asusta, le da miedo lo que pueda pasarle. Titus solloza y se arrastra en un afán de alcanzarlos, quiere proteger a su amo a ese niño que le ha dado todo su cariño.

–Que molesto –gruñe Laughing.

Extiende una mano hasta tocar al can, le da la vuelta exponiendo su abdomen y sin ninguna vacilación rasga su pelaje. Su garra corta la piel, desgarra el musculo, se llenan de sangre. Le arrancaría algunos órganos pero el niño que sostiene con el otro brazo lo muerde con tanta fuerza que por unos instantes lo suelta, tiempo suficiente para que Damian grite. Nuevamente lo apresa, toma al perro también antes de abrir la ventana de una patada y dejarse caer con sus presas en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

Un grito resonó en la mansión, Dick salto de la cama y se dirigió hacia donde se había originado; Tim cayo aturdido enredado entre las sábanas; Bruce suspiro cansado pero no se levantó solo giro para quedar de costado y volver a dormir; Jason gruño por la forma brusca de despertar aun así fue al cuarto de su hermano más pequeño.

"_Quizás vio al coco y se asustó"_ pensó burlesco.

Pero al llegar ahí solo encontró a un angustiado Dick que buscaba y llamaba al niño, todo rastro de sueño se borró al ver algo que lo lleno de miedo: sangre. Sangre en el piso y en el marco de la ventana; el shock fue tanto que ni siquiera sintió cuando Dick lo empujo para salir corriendo de la habitación para buscar a su hermanito. A su espalda alguien emitió un grito ahogado y gracias a eso reacciono, ordeno a Tim que buscara unas linternas mientras el despertaba a Bruce.

Abrió de un portazo importándole un bledo que la luz le diera de lleno en la cara a su padre, lo zarandeo con fuerza exigiéndole se levantara pero él no reaccionaba.

-Basta Jason, ¿tan mala fue la pesadilla de Damian? –Murmuro deteniendo el "ataque" de su segundo hijo.

-¡Déjate de tonterías, Damian no está y ahí un reguero de sangre en su habitación!

Al oír esas terribles palabras el imponente Batman se levantó y antes de que Jason pudiera parpadear él ya estaba en el pasillo.

* * *

Olvide decirlo al principio, pero este fic "se divide" en dos partes una centrándose en Dami y Laughing, y la otra… bueno ya lo verán.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Te dije que actualizaría esta semana Viollet!

PD: Con este capítulo termina la primera parte e inicia la segunda.

* * *

_-¡Déjate de tonterías, Damian no está y ahí un reguero de sangre en su habitación!_

_Al oír esas terribles palabras el imponente Batman se levantó y antes de que Jason pudiera parpadear él ya estaba en el pasillo._

Se dirigió a la habitación de Damian, no porque dudara de la palabra de Jason (sabía que era incapaz de jugar con algo así) sino porque necesitaba indicios; quizás su hijo solo salió a tomar aire… o de lo contrario alguien burlo la seguridad de la mansión y lo secuestro. Rogaba que fuera la primera opción.

Efectivamente había sangre, demasiada, pero se negaba a creer que fuera de Damian.

–Tm y Dick lo están buscando en el patio –dijo Jason evitando ver la sangre. Estaba acostumbrado a ella pero pensar que fuera de él… no podía, simplemente no podía.

–…

–Bruce… esa sangre… –aun así tenía que preguntar.

–No es suya –se notaba el alivio en su voz.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Mira –renuente se acercó hasta su padre y vio el porqué de la sangre. Titus. Las entrañas del perro estaban esparcidas entre la pared y el pasto del jardín.

–Oh por…

–Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlo. –Bruce salió al patio a buscar a su avecilla, Jason siguiéndole los talones. Ahora si estaba preocupado, ¿quién le habría hecho eso al pobre perro? Sabía que Damian no, adoraba a ese perro jamás lo dañaría, ¡consideraba cruel ponerle correa!

El y Bruce se separaron para abarcar más terreno, quizás no era una buena idea ¿cuántos tenían la habilidad para escabullirse en esa fortaleza sin ser detectados? Solo un verdadero enemigo, pero su prioridad era encontrarlo.

"_Vamos mocoso, ¿dónde estás?" _Lo llamo a gritos pero solo oía su propia voz, ya ni siquiera oía a sus hermanos y padre haciendo lo mismo, no habían pasado más que unos cuantos minutos pero se sentían como horas, la desesperación los invade y tienen miedo al pensar en qué condiciones se puede encontrar el menor.

La luz de su linterna topó con un bulto azul, Jason recordó que de ese color era el pijama del niño perdido. Rogaba por estar equivocado a pesar de lo que su raciocinio le gritaba, tomo entre sus brazos el cuerpecito que sabía era Damian y busco desesperadamente un pulso que desgraciadamente no encontró.

Profundos sollozos brotaron de su garganta mientras abrazaba al niño, y pensar que descubrir que la sangre no le pertenecía a él sino al perro les había dado una esperanza y ahora, ahora… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se lo diría a los demás? Otro triste llanto se unió al suyo, alzo la vista topándose con el resto de la familia; Bruce en shock, Tim llorando pero cubriéndose la boca evitando que se escucharan sus gemidos y un Dick lloroso que se hacía arrodillado junto a ellos.

–Dami… –Dick acerco una de sus manos al rostro del niño pero no se atrevía a tocarlo. –Dami despierta.

Jason negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, no era verdad, eso no estaba pasando. Pero recargo la cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermanito y lo sintió más blando que de costumbre, no sintió su pulso ni que subiera y bajara rítmicamente; simplemente ya no estaba vivo.

El reporte de autopsia fue difícil de leer, querían saber que lo mato y al mismo tiempo dudaban. Algo –nadie tenía idea de que – le quebró casi todos los huesos además de que sus órganos estallaron por la presión en ellos, ¿pero que pudo ser? Pareciera que una anaconda lo hubiera atacado algo factible si estuviera en el Amazonas no en el patio de su casa; como si eso no fuera suficiente para desconcertar a todo mundo había algo que volvía eso todavía más raro: tenía el cuello desgarrado.

Profundos cortes atravesaban de lado a lado su piel, tanto que incluso sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas; su cuerpo se asemejaba más a una muñeca de trapo al carecer de cualquier soporte.

Alfred pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la tumba de su pequeño amo, si no estaba ahí entonces se encontraba resguardando la puerta cerrada de su habitación hasta que se fue a hacerle compañía en el mas allá. La mansión estaba más silenciosa, ya no se oían risas o peleas sin sentido pues fueron reemplazadas por tristes llantos y preguntas que no tenían respuesta.

Cassandra no regreso a Hong Kong, su familia la necesitaba; Sthephanie pidió ser transferida a la Universidad de Gotham y estar más cerca.

Aunque nunca lo hubieran dicho los chicos sabían que las Batgirl los culparon – un tiempo y en silencio – por la muerte del menor, después de todo lo habían dejado a su cuidado. Una noche, solo una noche ¿y el moría? Parecía una broma cruel, una maligna jugarreta del destino, comenzaban a comportarse como familia y la muerte se llevaba a uno de ellos.

Se sumergieron en la tristeza, la de unos más profunda que la del resto pero ninguno pudo decir que esa muerte no les afecto en no más mínimo.

Les tomo tiempo pero finalmente superaron el hecho y siguieron su vida… a pesar de las medidas drásticas que Bruce tomo, Alfred desaprobó y ellos apoyaron…

15 años después

Tres pares de ojos miraban fijamente la puerta que tenían delante, por alguna razón que no sabían siempre tuvieron prohibido entrar ahí y la verdad les extrañaba. Podían andar libremente por la casa de su abuelito incluso entraban a su habitación como si fuera la propia y no había problema alguno., pero cada que mencionaban algo referente a esa puerta la cara (de sus padres, sus tíos o abuelo, quien sea a quien hubieran preguntado) se volvía seria y obtenían un simple "Aun eres muy joven para entenderlo" o "No hagas preguntas"; e inmediatamente eran apartados de ese misterioso trozo de madera.

– ¿Listos? –Susurro Leonor a sus pequeños primos, ellos siempre la seguían en sus travesuras.

–Si –respondieron en el mismo tono los niños d aunque sabían que no había nadie cera que pudiera oírlos.

–Bien. –La niña saco una horquilla, iba a usar las enseñanzas de sus padre para desobedecerlos. Sabía que no debía estar cerca de ahí pero la curiosidad la carcomía como a sus primitos.

– ¡¿Niños?! –Sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados.

– ¡Ya vamos nana!

Rápidamente corrieron hasta la cocina donde seguramente su nana ya había servido el almuerzo.

Otro día seria.

Pero de que descubrirían lo que se ocultaba ahí, lo descubrirían sí o sí.

* * *

¿Se imaginan lo que se viene ahora?

Ideas, dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, crucios, avadas; todo será recibido.

PD: juguemos a algo. Imaginen que son uno de los hijos de Bruce (Robin, Batgirl, incluso Helena) y díganme, ¿qué le reclamarían a Batman? Por ejemplo, Jason y Damian lo obvio que no llego a tiempo y no los salvo. O también que descuido a Tim y gracias a eso se volvió el Joker (vean Batman del futuro: el regreso del Guasón, muy buena película). ¿Ustedes que le reclamarían al Caballero de la Noche?


	6. Chapter 6

Quiero decir algo os nietos de Batman son:

Leonor: 8 años pelirroja, ojos cian. Hija de Dick y Bárbara.

Violette: 6 años pelinegra, ojos cafés. Hija de Jason y Cass.

DAMIAN: 4 años, rubio, ojos azules. Hijo de Tim y Steph.

Y Solange es la nana (no esperaran que Alfred siga vivo ¿Verdad?)

–Abuelito… ¿Quién está ahí?

Bruce miro al niño, lo había acompañado a llevar flores a las tumbas de sus padres y de Alfred. Al instante se arrepintió, el infante señalaba precisamente ese lugar al que no podía acercarse a menos de tres metros. ¿Qué decirle si ninguno de los niños sabia sobre él?

– ¿Abuelito? – ¿Por qué se veía como si fuera a llorar?

–Ve adentro pequeño.

–Pero…

–Ve adentro.

Era un niño obediente así que hizo lo que se le pedía, aunque renuentemente pues él quería saber porque nadie iba a ese lugar, era tan misterioso como lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella puerta.

"Damian, hijo…" cerro fuertemente los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, eso no se lo devolvería. Nada lo haría.

.

.

Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron delicadamente el trozo de madera frente a él, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Más del que quería admitir, menos del que necesitaba para superarlo. Y es que ¿cómo superas la muerte de un hijo? ¿Cómo hacer que deje de doler? Él amaba a su pequeño Damian y su trágica muerte aun le dolía, por más que investigaron nunca encontraron al responsable, pensó que Talía estuvo involucrada en su asesinato (estaba seguro) pero ella se sorprendió tanto al enterarse que su careta de mujer fría y sin sentimientos cayo y lloro desconsoladamente por su vástago.

¿Intento revivirlo con la fosa? Claro. ¿Funciono? Desgraciadamente no.

Así que, como sus padres decidieron donde descansarían los restos de su hijo; eligieron el cementerio de los Wayne ya que la muerte al ser tan esquiva para los Al Ghul no había sitio donde ellos reposaran y querían que estuviera rodeado por sus ancestros. Un año después de la muerte de Damian su madre le siguió, fue asesinada por su hermano Dusan quedando el como el líder de la liga, al conocer los secretos del pozo sabía que heridas causar para que no regresara.

Bruce mando construir sepulcros para ambos y cerro con candado la recamara del niño. Durante mucho tiempo nadie había pisado esa habitación, ni los sepulcros de los Al Ghul; tenían años abandonados, nadie tenía el valor para acercarse. Culpa, dolor, remordimiento… ni una visita, ni una flor recibieron. Al menos no el niño, la madre era visitada para reclamarle, la culpaban a ella aunque sabían que ella no cegó la pequeña alma.

.

.

Todos los días los pequeños Wayne iban al parque en compañía de su nana Solange, les encantaba ir ahí.

Un día ocurrió algo diferente, mientras esperaban a Solange con sus helados escucharon una melodía que les encanto, Leonor la reconoció gracias a que estaba practicando violín y le maravillo lo bien ejecutada que estaba así que en compañía de sus primos busco quien tocaba.

Era un niño no mucho mayor que ella.

–Wow –exclamaron los tres sorprendiendo al músico.

El niño les sonrió amablemente. – ¿Les gusta?

– ¡Sí! ¡Tocas muy bonito! –Exclamo emocionada Leonor, ella llevaba tiempo practicando pero ni por asomo era tan buena como él. – ¿Cuánto llevas tocando?

–Aprendí desde los siete.

–Con razón, yo llevo tres meses y aun no salgo de las escalas. ¿Me ayudarías a practicar?

–Si por favor, –pidió Violette– cuando toca se oye como gatos arañando la pared.

–Esta bien, mañana aquí a las cuatro.

– ¡Ok!

–Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana.

Rápidamente se fue, minutos después la nana de los niños apareció para llevarlos a casa. Esa noche cuando se lavaban los dientes se dieron cuenta de algo: no le habían preguntado su nombre. Bueno, al día siguiente lo harían.

.

A las cuatro en punto estaban en el mismo sitio donde vieron al violinista pero él no estaba ahí, lo esperaron quince minutos y comenzaron a desesperarse, volteaban a todos lados por si lo veían llegar pero nada. De pronto escucharon la misma melodía de un día antes, buscaron el origen pero nada hasta que se les ocurrió voltear hacia arriba; ahí estaba el pequeño músico recostado sobre una rama tocando con maestría, les dedicaba una mirada y sonrisa burlonas. Termino la pieza antes de hablarles.

–Tardaron mucho.

–No, llegamos a las cuatro tu llegaste tarde.

–No, llegue diez minutos antes de las cuatro.

– ¡¿Llevas todo el rato ahí?! –Pregunto asombrado el otro niño.

–Sí, deberían poner más atención a su alrededor –de un salto bajo del árbol. – ¿Comenzamos?

Llevaban una hora tocando, Violette y Damian se habían dormido en el regazo de su nana –que llego después de que el violinista bajara–. Varias veces él tuvo que corregirle la postura a Leonor y ella noto que sus manos estaban heladas pero lo achaco al clima frio así que no le dio importancia. Al empezar a caer el sol su maestro dijo que era suficiente por ese día, que debía irse ya; Leonor asintió y le dio las gracias antes de que nuevamente él se fuera con rapidez.

–Es hora de irnos niños –dijo con voz suave Solange.

–Sí.

Mientras caminaban por el parque una pequeña duda le surgió a la nana. –Leonor, ¿cómo se llama tu amigo?

La niña se palmeo la frente al notar que nuevamente olvido preguntarle su nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Las notas llenaban el ambiente, los ruidos cotidianos del parque parecían no llegar a esa pequeña zona en la que estaban era como si con su música el pequeño violinista creara una barrera que los aislara del resto. Era la tercera vez que se reunían con el chico del violín y como siempre la gente se abstenía de pasar por ahí hasta que este se marchara, cosa que consternaba a Solange; no es que al verlo los paseantes dieran media vuelta sino que desde que llegaban al sitio del encuentro no veían a nadie más hasta que el niño se despedía.

Solange miraba a los niños practicar mientras ella jugaba con Damian y Violette que habían insistido en llevar bloques de construcción al parque para entretenerse el tiempo que su prima mayor tocaba o como Violette decía torturaba a su violín. La joven nana quería mucho a esos tres niños, tanto como si fueran sus propios hermanos pero tenía que reconocer que la pequeña Leonor era un desastre con el violín y admiraba la decisión del joven de ayudarle a mejorar cuando ni siquiera el maestro contratado por el señor Wayne había hecho tal cosa, después de un par de meses renuncio alegando que no podía enseñarle.

Un par de horas después el pequeño maestro decidió era tiempo de parar con la lección, la pequeña pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo y tras meter el instrumento en su estuche se froto la muñeca ligeramente adolorida, el niño hacía lo propio abriendo y cerrando las manos moviendo los dedos para ayudar al flujo de sangre. Leonor miraba fijamente al otro niño, su maestro tenía el cabello intensamente negro, su piel era fría y pálida, más pálida que la del tío Tim pensó además tenía los ojos azules como los del abuelo Bruce aunque con un pequeño toque de verde. El noto la intensa mirada y detuvo sus movimientos pues guardaba su violín, alzo una ceja extrañado, curioso le pregunto si sucedía algo.

–Nada solo que, ya sabes no me has dicho tu nombre –sonrió Leonor apuntándole con el arco que aún mantenía en su diestra.

El chico continuo guardando su instrumento pero las comisuras de su boca se estiraron un poco. –Bueno ya sabes, nunca lo has preguntado así que asumí no era importante para ti.

– ¡Claro que es importante! Solo creí que con el tiempo me lo dirías como yo te lo dije.

–Si lo quisieras saber lo preguntarías –el chico se encogió de hombros tomando el estuche con la mano izquierda. –No soy mentalista si no dices lo que quieres no lo tendrás.

– ¿No te enseñaron modales? –Exclamo molesta, su actitud comenzaba a desagradarle, a ella le enseñaron a ser amable con las personas para que la trataran de igual manera pero el respondía de manera fría.

–Me enseñaron a mantener la boca cerrada si no me pedían hablar. –Contesto con un triste murmullo. Leonor sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, jamás había escuchado a alguien hablar así como si estuviera acostumbrado a que su existencia se limitara a obedecer no a hacer lo que decidiera.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunto intentando sonreír pues de pronto el aura tranquila que siempre tenía su compañero músico había cambiado por una triste que le causo ganas de llorar.

–Iskander –respondió dando media vuelta, alzo una mano como gesto de despedida. – Hasta mañana Leonor, llega a tiempo les tengo una sorpresa.

El chico, Iskander, se marchó luego de decirle adiós a Damian, Violette y Solange.

~o~

Las pequeñas falanges se movían con ligera torpeza sobre las cuerdas, la madera del violín comenzaba a incomodarle el hombro y los dedos que sostenían el arco hacía rato que le dolían pero aun así se negaba la opción de parar, quería aplicar los consejos de Iskander y mejorar. Claro, era poco tiempo el que llevaban practicando pero aún si sentía que no mejoraba y desperdiciaba el tiempo del niño.

Se equivocó de nota, lo ignoro continuando con la pieza. Otra nota mal… y otra… una más… su dedo se enredó en la cuerda y gruño deteniéndose por fin ¿es que no podía concentrarse? Su mentecita estaba más centrada en Iskander, le parecía extraño que siempre estuviera solo y que siempre llevara la misma ropa: sudadera roja con claveras negras, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis rojiblancos. Era como si solo tuviera eso para vestir quizás su familia era pobre, pero de ser así no tendría un instrumento tan bueno.

Leonor suspiro, realmente no había hablado mucho con Iskander apenas sabia su nombre y si quería conocer más de él tendrá que hacer espacio en sus clases.

– ¿Cómo está mi pequeña padawan? –la niña sonrió volteando hacia la puerta de su habitación encontrando a su querido padre al cual tenía una semana sin ver. Corrió a abrazarlo, Dick se arrodillo quedando a su altura para besar sus mejillas y frente.

– ¿Acabas de volver papi?

–Si pequeña –sonrió poniendo un mechón del rojizo cabello detrás de su oreja– hace unos minutos.

–Papi, ¿y mami? –pregunto contenta. Leonor quería mucho a sus padres pero estos viajaban seguido por cuestiones de trabajo por eso la dejaban encargada con su nana Solange. Sin embargo ahora estarían juntos otra vez ¿cierto?

–Está abajo con tu abuelo –levanto a la niña y giro con ella. –Vamos ya es hora de cenar. –Mientras bajaban las escaleras Leonor miraba las fotografías que adornaban la pared, ahí aparecían todos sus tíos y tías, tenía dos tíos y dos tías cada pareja tenía un solo hijo al igual que sus padres solo la tenían a ella. –Has mejorado linda, pronto podrás tocar las canciones favoritas de mamá. ¿Has practicado mucho?

–Me han dado clases extra papi –respondió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Dick– ¿volverán a salir?

–No cariño –respondió una mujer pelirroja y de lentes, Barbara se acercó para tomar a su hija entre sus brazos. –Ya terminamos el trabajo.

–Oh que bien –contenta beso la mejilla de su madre mientras se acercaban al comedor.

~o~

El sonido de golpecitos en su ventana le hizo despertar, se removió un poco entre las sabanas pero momentos después las aparto y se asomó pues los golpecitos seguían. Sus ojitos miel se abrieron y una sonrisa alegre se le dibujo al reconocer a quien llamaba al vidrio, rápidamente abrió dejando entrar a su amigo.

–Buenas noches mi pequeño amigo.

– ¡Hola! –Respondió con alegría infantil abrazando las largas piernas de su amigo. – ¿Vamos a jugar?

Riendo revolvió los cabellos castaños del niño y con una voz que si hubiera sido oída por una persona mayor habría reconocido la malicia en ella. –Todo lo que quieras amiguito, todo lo que quieras.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Dudas, quejas, crucios, avadas, comentarios?

PD: No sé si sepan de los plagios últimamente cometidos, a mí no me ha pasado (hasta donde se) pero a dos colegas Polaris y Elena Grayson si, y no está bien que alguien se aproveche de tu trabajo así que yo también me uno a la campaña "Robas mis Sueños" iniciada por Polaris.

No al plagio.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de los oc's de relleno.

* * *

La escena era macabra, horas antes la habitación fue lo que todo niño deseaba; juguetes por montones de todos tamaños, una cama amplia con sabanas del gran boyscout azul, paredes decoradas con cada logo de los fundadores de la Liga de la Justicia… pero ahora escarlata salpicaba las paredes, enormes lagos hemáticos tiñeron la alfombra con dibujos de cochecitos.

El departamento de policía gotnamita recibió la llamada desesperada a primera hora de una llorosa mucama reportaba el asesinato de su amito, en un principio no tomaron la en serio pues hacía años que asesinatos trágicos no sucedían, no desde que los murciélagos encerraron/eliminaron a los más peligrosos criminales de la ciudad. Si, Gotham el antiguo decimo círculo infernal era ahora una de las mejores ciudades del país superando en seguridad a la propia Metrópolis la cual era resguardada por los Súper.

Enviaron a una pareja de novatos para atender la situación pero estos apenas llegar y ver la escena del crimen llamaron pidiendo a los más experimentados fueran a hacer el levantamiento, ellos no podían ni ver ni imaginar lo ocurrido.

Entre las sabanas se encontraban algunos órganos internos completamente aplastados, parecían estampillas. La cabecita del niño identificado como Boris Pearl carente de cabello y dientes permanecía en la mesita de noche como una lámpara. En el baúl donde el pequeño dueño guardaba sus pertenencias habían encontrado uno de sus globos oculares.

No habían signos de que las ventanas o puertas fueran forzadas, todo estaba cerrado y tan normal como siempre, las joyas de la señora Pearl seguían intactas en su alhajero, la caja fuerte del estudio permanecía a tope de dinero y papeles importantes; los electrodomésticos estaban en su lugar nada faltaba, nada se habían llevado. Entrevistaron a la servidumbre: el mayordomo pasó la noche en el hospital junto con el chofer, había tenido una operación de apéndice y alguien debía estar al pendiente por si sucedía algún percance. Las sirvientas se retiraron a descansar a la hora acostumbrada 10:00 p.m. después de terminar con sus labores; la joven nana la señorita Dickens quien dormía en la habitación contigua al cuarto de la víctima no escucho nada extraño durante la noche, lo cual era extraño pues últimamente el pequeño Boris sufría de pesadillas y al mínimo quejido la nana acudía a su lado. No sabían cómo alguien pudo entrar a la casa y hacerle eso al niño, burlar la seguridad y la presencia de diez personas con tanta facilidad… eso solo sucedía en los viejos tiempos, aquellos lejanos días en los que Batman aterrorizaba a los criminales.

– ¿Dónde están sus padres? –pregunto el oficial a cargo, la sirvienta frente a él era una de las que más tiempo tenían trabajando para la familia Pearl.

La mujer resoplo sarcástica, miro al policía con burla por su pregunta pero el dolor permanecía en sus ojos grises, ella al igual que toda la servidumbre adoraba al amito y su muerte los había devastado. –En Paris… llevan un mes tiene su "segunda luna de miel".

– ¿Solían pasar mucho tiempo fuera de la ciudad?

–Sí, y mucho más lejos de su hijo –noto el interés del oficial por su comentario y siguió hablando–. Ellos realmente no convivían con el niño, él no les importaba solo lo tuvieron porque era un requisito que les puso el padre de la señora para que pudieran obtener su fortuna de ahí en fuera lo ignoraban –gruño apretando los puños– en ocasiones lo llamaban Ben.

– ¿Olvidaban el nombre de su hijo? –Exclamo sorprendido.

– ¿Acaso no me escucho? Lo ignoraban todo el tiempo, apenas lo veían comenzaban a gritarle, lo único bueno que hicieron por ese niño fe contratar a Lotte.

– ¿La nana?

–Sí, Lotte amaba a ese niño como si fuera suyo –la sirvienta se froto cansada el entrecejo, la situación era mucho para alguien de su edad. –Dios ella se dedicó a ese niño día y noche desde que nació… esto la destruirá.

~o~

– ¿Paso algo? –su acompañante le miro con confusión y el suspiro, si no la conociera diría que estaba aburrida por no estar haciendo nada pero no, Nell amaba verlo cocinar y obvio devorar lo que preparaba para ella. – Has estado muy callada todo el rato, por lo general insistes en lamer la cuchara o robas las fresas cuando crees que no te estoy viendo.

Nell medio sonrió por las palabras del pelirrojo, el detestaba que le interrumpieran mientras cocinaba o que alguien se metiera con sus utensilios para esas reglas de no molestar y no tocar no aplicaban para ella. Cierto que normalmente haría lo que él había dicho o por lo menos le contaría a detalle lo ocurrido en su trabajo pero hoy no, hoy era uno de esos días en que odiaba su trabajo. ¿Cómo explicarle que estaba así por el asesinato brutal de un pequeñito? ¿Un niño que pudo ser alumno suyo?

El joven cocinero aparto con el dorso de su mano los mechones de cabello que le nublaban la vista, la morena frente al mantenía esa mirada de quien no comprende la vida, quien tiene una gran duda que sabe imposible de responder. La misma que tenía cuando niños se veían involucrados en sus casos. Como detective Nell sabía mantener una actitud fría y profesional pero había ocasiones que no podía cuando eran situaciones terribles, sádicas. Quiso preguntar, compartir su dolor como otras veces pero su corazón dudo, ¿realmente tendría la entereza de escuchar la historia de Nell?

Había visto y oído atrocidades a lo largo de su vida, nació y se crio sus primeros años en Gotham la ciudad del crimen, el infierno en la tierra como la llamaban los medios nacionales; en su tierna infancia descubrió lo cruel que podía ser el mundo estaba acostumbrado al horror pero su corazón era tan noble tan puro –según Nell y las monjas del orfanato– que a pesar de todo aun podía sentir compasión por las pobres almas del prójimo, compadecía a los criminales que no teniendo otra opción escogían el camino del delito. Sentía lastima por las víctimas inocentes que sin deber nada salían perjudicadas pero no entendía, no sentía remordimiento alguno por aquellos que herían a otro ser por el simple gusto de verles sufrir, por su propio placer.

~o~

Hoy no eran notas musicales las que llenaban el ambiente sino risas infantiles, los jóvenes Wayne corrían encantados de la vida detrás de un gran perro negro. Tal y como Iskander le prometió a Leonor ese día llevo una sorpresa, ella pensó sería una nueva pieza, una más sencilla para principiantes pero no, cuando Iskander llego a a su lado iba un perro. Apenas lo vieron Violette y Damian se escondieron tras las faldas de Solange sumamente aterrados.

"_Tranquilos es inofensivo" _Exclamo sonriendo el niño de sudadera roja. El perro permanecía junto a él moviendo su cola alegre por conocer gente nueva, Leonor también se intimido al ver el tamaño del animal era mucho más grande que Jump el perrito que tenía la tía Diana, pero Iskander aseguraba no era peligroso y el can parecía triste al ver que no se acercaban así que ella como la mayor debía ser valiente y poner el ejemplo. Con paso lento se acercó y acaricio la cabeza del perro, el ladro contento y lamio su manita; Leonor rio pues su lengua le causo cosquillas. Al ver que su prima aún conservaba la mano después de tocar al animal los pequeños ya más confiados se acercaron descubriendo que era muy tierno a pesar de su tamaño.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto Solange acariciando la barriga del can.

–Hamia –respondió el violinista recostándose en el pasto.

–Curioso nombre.

–Significa protector.

* * *

¿Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, crucios, avadas?


End file.
